Blood Stained Petals
by VioletNatured
Summary: Well this story was pretty popular compared to my other works so i thought i'd give it a try on this site. read and find out b/c i suck at summaries lol ZeroxOC


Name: Hanabi Kuran(I'm using my OC for this ^^) (Ps….I don't remember what her name means, but Hana means flower….xP)  
Age:17  
Looks: long mahogany hair, up to her waist, done in loose curls. She's Yuki's height, give or take an inch. She has a pale complexion, plump rosy pink lips, and deep vibrant green eyes.

(here are lins to pix of her if u really want to see since this site hates me and wont let me put hyperlinks or pix up. xP)

s1019 . photobucket albums / af317 / VioletNatured / Decorated images / ?action=view¤t=YuukiyZerojuntosvampireknigh t788652 . jpg

(thats her and zero, she looks just like that in an old pic of her)

s1019 . photobucket albums / af317 / VioletNatured / Anime / ?action=view¤t=girl5 . jpg

(another pic of her just with green eyes)

s1019 . photobucket albums / af317 / VioletNatured / Anime / ?action=view¤t=309793 . jpg

(another pic just imagine it w/ green eyes)

~~~Blood Stained Petals~~  
~Hannabi's POV~

I watched silently as the girls and occasional boys swooned over us as we made our way past the gates. I tried to ignore Hanabusa as he encouraged his female worshipers, preferring to stick closer to Senri and Rima instead. I lifted my head up from my book after hearing my brothers voice. I lowered it just a bit, turning my jaded eyes to look at Kaname as he courted Yuki. I ignored the pang of hurt I felt when I saw how caring and gentle he was with her. I saw a shadow move by, seeing Zero Kiryuu chase away my brother, figuratively of course, because Kaname Kuran feared no one.

-"Oh Hanabi, I will be seeing you tomorrow night at the dance won't I? You can't just run off and read your little books again you know?" I looked up, looking the blond in the eyes and offering him a smile. I heard some of the fan boys swoon and I tried my best not to roll my eyes.

-"I'm not so sure Takuma, I'll…I'll think about it." I smiled to him one last time before closing my book and starting to walk ahead of the others.

-"You shouldn't get so carried away, Hannabi, Kaname won't like it." I smiled at Akatuski and just nodded my head.

-"But that makes it all the more fun! Doesn't it Hannabi-chan?" I turned, my gaze now cold, as I stared at the petit white haired girl. I did my best not to snarl before walking away. I think I heard some girl's glasses crack at my temper, oh well.

I had decided to skip class, I didn't feel like listening to the others, much less hanging out in a room with the wretched wench. I hated my brother all the more for allowing her refuge here. She didn't belong here, pureblood or not! I knew Zero must feel so confused, just having her around. Poor Zero. I pretended I dropped a page from my old, worn book and turned to get it. As I bent down to pick it up, I tried to move my long chestnut hair out of the way, my green eyes scanning for the silhouette of the silver headed boy. I couldn't see him, suddenly many of my book's pages fell. The boys shouted, screeching like girls as they all rushed in to help me.  
-"Get to class now!" I knew that voice, but tried not to look up as I saw an even paler arm reach down to help me with the scattered sheets. I stood once they were all off the ground and looked towards Zero, hoping my cheeks weren't pink at the moment.

-"Arigato Kiryuu." I smiled at him and he scoffed, simply smacking the papers into my arms, almost making me drop the ones I already had. Then just like that, he left off with Yuki. She flashed me an apologetic smile before going off to scold Zero for his rude behavior. I sighed. He had been treating me like this since it became apparent that I had feelings for him. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but instead I fisted my hands tightly, forgetting about the now wrinkled pages. I stormed off, noticing the water in the lake rippling from my anger. 'I knew better too,' I thought to myself. 'Oh Hanabi, what where you thinking?'

~~~~Flashback~~~~

Today I'd do it. It should be simple enough, or at least the humans made it look that way. I looked to my bed, piled high with pocky, dango, chocolates and other sweets. I went to my small jewelry box. It was a small little thing, covered in fake little amethysts, rubies, emeralds, and sapphires in the shape of hearts stars and ovals. It was the last gift I ever got from my mother, before she past away, that is. I shook my head, my nails digging into my palms as I curled my hands into fists. I had to get over these nerves! I quickly took the box and the tiny teddy bear that was placed near my bed, before walking outside.

I had slaved all last night working on these chocolates, after helping direct Yuki on how to make her own, of course, I had class and couldn't watch over her after that. Apparently, she had burned all, but a few measly morsels. I tried not to giggle, I'd send her some, I knew they were for Kaname any ways. I sighed before trying to walk downstairs.

-"Hanabi, where are you going?" I looked up to see Ruka and Kaname standing in the hallway. I made no eye contact with either of them and kept walking.

-"Don't pretend like you care Kaname, stop trying to create a ruse for your whore, big brother." with that I walked out, hearing Ruka gasp. She deserved that. She was always talking lowly about Yuki-chan and Zero-kun, and throwing herself at my brother, it was pathetic! Meanwhile, there's poor Akatsuki pining over her. Poor guy, I know how he feels.

-"Oh, why Kuran-chan! Are those for me?! Oh, you shouldn't have!" I heard Senri sigh after Aidou spoke up.

-"Hanabusa…" warned Kain.

-"When will he learn." asked Rima, bored.

-"Most likely never." spoke Senri. I giggled, Aidou thought I was giggling like a school girl because of him.

-"Oh Shiki, Toya. It's fine. As long as he doesn't go too f-" I was cut off of course, by none other then the blue eyed blond. He wrapped his arms around my waist, heaving me up in a hug shouting in my ear.

-"Oh dear Hanabi! I knew you'd fall for me if I was persistent enough!" Everyone was quiet, Shiki and Toya no longer eating their sweets, Ichijou no longer reading him manga, and Kain no longer….well he was still doing nothing, just with his mouth hanging open.

-"Aidou?" I looked at him, a smile on my face. He stayed there petrified by the look on my face. His feet turning blue from the ice, the chalice and glass cups breaking before shattering into tiny pieces. The shards still in the air. "Please. I'd much appreciate it if you put me down, Hanabusa-kun." He looked around him, the shards moving and aiming at him. He laughed nervously before lowering me down to the ground, my feet where they were meant to be, on land.

-"Ah…haha…Gomen…Han-I mean Kuran-senpi ." I just nodded, smiling at him before continuing to walk on. I turned to them all.

-"Good night, everyone. And…Aidou….Gomen…I apologize for my behavior. There are extra sweets in my room, help yourselves, they're on my bed and a few of the boys gave me a few manga too." Suddenly the tense atmosphere ended as they all fought up the stairs towards the sweets, all but Kain. I laughed, closing the door.

I walked on, holding the little box close to me as I made my way towards my destination, I knew where he'd be. I'd catch him hopefully before he got into the shower, because after that I don't think I'll see him in time before tomorrow and by then Saint Chocolatos day is over! I tried to resist the urge not to just return home and eat the chocolates in the little box myself! The fluttering butterflies wouldn't ease up and I was getting nervous as the seconds ticked on by. I decided to run there now. If I didn't, I knew I'd be late, either that or I might back down. I made it to the building, unfortunately running into Headmaster Cross.

-"Oh! Little Hanabi-chan! Are those for me?! Oh you shouldn't have!" he came to hug me, I did my best to dodge the ex-vampire hunter who was my only father figure. I laughed as he began to cry.

-"Sorry Headmaster, but…I'll make you some another time. These are…for someone else…"my cheeks were pink, no doubt about it. He laughed, his eyes shinning with mischief.

-"Oh…are they for Zero?" his voice taunting. My cheeks turned redder, if possible, and I began to wonder if this was all a set up on his part. I looked around to see if Zero was anywhere within hearing distance.

-"N-no!" I shouted, my eyes scanning away. He laughed.

-"Oh! My little Hanabi's all grown up! Oh I can't wait until the both of you make me a grandpa! Can you just imagine little Zeros and Hanabis running around!" My eyes almost popped out of my head and my whole face heated up, cherry red.

-"G-Gah! Wha- no! Ugh..Headmaster Cross…this is just for…I…never mind!" I shouted, completely humiliated and embarrassed. I ran off, leaving the old blond talking to himself about mine and Zero's "future." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. After sometime of looking, I didn't find him and thought it best to go looking for him in his room. I would just knock and quickly stuff the things in his hands. Yet, I couldn't go into the Sun Dorms with my current uniform. I'd go ask Yuki for hers.

After much negotiating on m part, I finally convinced Yuki to let me borrow her day class uniform as I made my way to the boy's dorms. I made my way to where I knew was Zero's room. I was glad he was on a floor all his own without someone there to add onto the nerves. He had a room all to himself. I finally got close enough and once I made my way there I noticed the door was unlocked. I made my way in, having knocked. Yet, as soon as I made my way through the front door, I heard coughing. I made my way through and found Zero throwing up on the sink, the bathroom pitched black.

-"Ze-Zero?" I stuttered, he turned, eyes red. He was thirsty.

-"Yuki, I told you to leave me alone!" he shouted out angry.

-"I…it's not Yuki." I told him, walking closer to him. I guess me and Yuki did look a lot alike, the only difference would be our eye color and the length of our hair. Other than that, we could be twins practically. Zero was guarded now slamming my back into the wall. It took him a while, but I think he managed to see who I was before he glared.

-"What are you doing here?" he asked, venom dripping from every word.

-"Zero…are you…okay?" I asked, concern lacing in my words. I noted the blood tablets scattered on the ground and sink before I gasped. "Huh! Zero…you can't…take them…can you?" I asked him. He glared.

-"Your breaking rules, vampire! Your not suppose to be here." I stared at him sadly. Before he was told who my brother was, we were almost considered friends, but now… Before I could let him do anything else, my finger tips slowly brought down the collar of my shirt. He gasped, I saw him grip his neck, the intricate tattoo there glowing. He pushed me away, gripping his head.

-"Zero…I know…okay? I….Zero…I'm not Kaname…it's okay….You'll feel better….I'm giving you permission," I told him, unbuttoning the first two buttons of my shirt. I wasn't showing anything, just enough to expose more of my neck. He got close to me, his fingers gracing my neck, I shuddered.

-"It doesn't matter…your both purebloods." his grip there tightened and I winced a bit. Then suddenly his gaze softened again. "You look…." he looked confused." just like her….Yuki?" I tried to hide the pain that welled up in my heart, but I was distracted when Zero plunged his fangs into my neck, breaking the skin and taking long desperate gulps. I gripped onto his hair, bringing him closer, cradling his head.

-"Zero…" I sighed, in bliss. Eventually he extracted his fangs, slowly falling to the ground, I continued to cradle him. He just let me, and at that moment, I was completely content as I sang to him a sweet lullaby that I've known all my life.

I had woken up, feeling something tightening around my waist. I smiled, knowing who it was. I turned, slowly, to not scare him, and cuddled into his chest. I smiled to myself, feeling utterly peaceful. He began to groan, waking up. I fluttered my eyes open, brushing his hair out of his eyes and smiling up at him, waiting to be greeted by his beautiful Amethysts for eyes.

-"Hana…bi…." I smiled, he was dreaming about me. His grip on my waist tighten, paining me in the slightest bit. "Yu…ki…." my smile fell, I was hurt to say the least. His eyes opened and I did my best to smile at him. He stayed there, staring at me, before turning around and standing abruptly. "Get out." I opened my mouth, but he cut me off. "I said get out, Kuran!" he reached for his Bloody Rose and I let my eyes fall. I got up slowly, grabbing the black over coat from his chair. I looked onto his drawers. Both gifts right there….next to a picture of him and Yuki. I sighed before leaving.

~~~~Present TIME~~~~~

Later on that same day, I had asked Yuki if she'd seen Zero. She said she had gone to wake him up that morning, but he was already awake. His room was a complete mess. Stuffing and tiny Rhinestones were scattered along the floor too. 'I should have just kept the box at least' I thought, thinking about my mothers gift to me. 'I should have known he'd never accept me.' My bitter thoughts invaded my mind. That's been days already, and even though certain events have taken place, I can't seem to make me forget him.

I sat on the ground, my knees up to my chest, my head placed delicately over them. It was getting dark now. Kaname would wonder where I was. The last thing I needed was a search party. I didn't want anyone he sent for me to get in trouble with Yuki, or worse, Zero. I stood up, dusting off my white skirt. I looked up at the moon, my tears shinning from the light. Tears I hadn't known I had shed. I slowly whipped them away before sighing. Was it my fault that I was born into this? It shouldn't be. He's a vampire too damn it! So…why is he being such a hypocrite? I should be the exception! Not Yuki! She'd choose Kaname in the end, I wouldn't! I wasn't what…she'd soon become….

-"Hanabi?" I froze for a second. I tried to be subtle as I whipped the remaining tears. "What are you doing out here?" I smiled, hearing Takuma's playful voice. "Your brother's awfully worried." 'let him,' I thought. "Come on." I turned, surprising Takuma as I gave him a long hug, something I didn't do too often.

-"Thank you…for being my friend…Ichijou." I saw his cheeks turn pink for a second before he patted my back, knowing I would pull away once he tried to embrace me. I grabbed his hand and held onto it as we walked to our dorms. I needed sleep. Unfortunately, that didn't go as smoothly as I thought.

-"Shouldn't you two be in class?" I didn't turn at the sound of Zero's cold and stern voice. Takuma, however, did.

-"I'm just simply escorting Hanabi to her room. She doesn't feel well." I turned just slightly, taking a step to the side. He eyed me before looking down to mine and Takuma's hands.

-"Seems like she's fine to me." I felt Takuma's grip on my hand tighten before loosing up, his gaze hardening just a bit.

-"Lady hana-" Takuma was letting go and I clung onto it.

-"Takuma! No!" I could already see Zero fingering his Bloody Rose. They both looked at me and I started to tug on his hand. "Just..come on Ichijou. Let's go, he's only trying to upset us. Come on." I did my best to ignore Zero's icy stare and tried to fight off the unwanted set of tears that wanted to fall. With much reluctance, Ichijou began to walk with me. The walk was quiet after that. The silence burning into my whole being as all I did was think about Zero Kiryuu.

-"Hanabi, you should wear that black dress. No! That plum colored one you bought at our last shopping spree!" I hadn't even known I had made it back, more so, that we were in my room. "Hanabi?" I kept looking at the missing spot on my chestnut drawers. My mother's jewelry box missing, no longer complete. I heaved a sigh before standing up from the chair I was on and walking to my bed. I plopped on it, closing my eyes. "Hanabi?" I began to hum a soft tune.(the one at the ending credits of the anime) I heard Takuma mummble , 'so beautiful,' and tried to fight the smile that wanted to take over. Little did I know, I was slowly lulling myself to sleep. "Goodnight….Hanabi-chan…" I heard someone whisper before a soft clicking sound was made.

I woke up, there were a lot of voices going on surprisingly. I looked to my clock, the bright red numbers blinking in the dark room. I got up, inspecting myself. I had on last night's uniform. I sighed, going over to pick up new clothes when I noticed the dresses there. I looked to the clock again. It was fifteen until 8. I had gone to sleep at eight last night. Had I really been asleep for a full twenty-four hours without anybody disturbing me? I shook it off and went to change into my uniform. I needed to go for a walk and stretch, maybe eat a decent meal. As soon as I was done showering and changed, I walked down the steps to the living room.

-"WHy aren't any of you in class?" I asked, my voice a bit hoarse from sleeping in too long.

-"So, sleeping beauty awakens?" I looked to my right to see Kaname, he smiled at me, and I was shocked. He walked over to me and hugged me, the others leaving. "I worry about you, Hanabi-chan."

-"Ka-kaname?" I asked, shocked. Kaname hated me, he despised me for being who I am. For bringing shame onto his family. Why was he being so nice to me.

-"I really hope you get better, Hanabi-nii." my eyes were wide, I was too shocked to utter a single syllable. He offered me a final smile and kissed my forehead before leaving out the door too. After looking at the door and making sure I wasn't still asleep, I made my way out the door. After some time of being out, I began to see a lot of passer bys all heading the same way. The dance had started.

I sighed, thinking I should probably get ready now. I wanted to be late, but I didn't want to look like crap either. I headed to my room, looking at the two dresses on the chair. I remembered what Takuma said last night, going with the plum colored dress. It was plain, had no elegant diamonds embroidered onto it, or fancy laces. It was just a dark purple/plum colored satin dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress, reached just slightly bellow my knees at an angle. So it looked like someone went from mid thigh of the left side and just cut diagonally until they reached my knees. It was a fine fitted dress at least. I quickly went to grab a small white belt that went around the dress, black healed shoes and a white and black choker. I styled my hair in an elegant bum with loose strands before leaving out the door, but not before forgetting the small white flower made of lace on my hair. Another gift from my mother, and a Momento of when I was little.

I made it to the dance floor, passing me was Yuki. I tried to talk to her, stop her and see where she was going. After all….she was my sister….more or less. I doubt she even noticed my presence as she continued to run. 'Strange' I shook off this nerve wracking feeling and turned around to go into the ball room. Instantly, I spotted Zero talking to some girl, the girl he had saved from falling on Saint Chocolatos day. They spoke for just a few seconds before he left the girl disappointed and left towards the balcony. I picked up my pace, ignoring the looks from boys and girls alike, humans anyways. I couldn't see Aidou or Kain anywhere, but I spotted the others at the very least. Actually…."Kurenai" wasn't here.

-"Kaname, have you seen Yuki around lately?" I could hear, even though I was still a couple of feet away. Once I made it near the door, I just stood at the side, acting like if I was just simply waiting for someone, when in reality, I was listening in on the two males outside.

-"I told you what your role is, you are to be her shield. It Upsets me that you've forgotten" My eyes widened, but I composed myself immediately. My fists tightened, my nails digging into my peachy flesh. I had warned Kaname. I had warned him to leave Zero out of this! Why was he acting this way towards Zero. SO we both wanted what we couldn't have at the moment. He didn't see me out to make Yuki's life a living hell did he?! Zero was obviously upset, he quickly left, leaping over the balcony.

-"Hanabi, what are you doing by your-" I hushed Takuma, bringing my finger to my lips. He looked over towards the balcony. I saw the glass doors crack. I made my pressence known then.

-"Kaname, your upset." spoke Takuma.

-"I always knew we had to have something in common as siblings, Kaname. I just never knew it'd be our tempers." I said, my voice lacking emotion. "Your damn big brother act was all a lie, wasn't it? I knew better than to trust you Kaname. You or that damn so-called Maria!" I left him and Ichijou there, before leaping over the balcony myself, not caring that I was wearing a dress. I made it, quickly ridding myself of the heals to run faster. I knew where Yuki was now, and so, I knew where Zero would end up heading to. (this is where things will be off, sorry, it's for the one shot's sake)

-"Y-Yuki! Hey, Yuki!" I waved towards her and she turned, a little stunned. "Hi Yuki…I wanted to ask a favor from you." I told her, a smile on my face. She looked confused, and took in my appearance, or better yet, my lack of footwear. I laughed it off. "Oh, sorry, I was going on a walk and well…." I had to think up of something. "I hurt my foot, and then I'm awfully thirsty." I lied. "Do you think you could run down to my room, no ones there, and get me a pear of shoes and my blood tablets? I'd go myself, but I'm terrified to get anywhere near the other humans. And you….well I couldn't possibly let myself drink from you. I care too much." I smiled, my eyes closing, hoping to shield the lie that was hidden in them.

-"Ah…actually Hanabi…I have some things to take care of." I grabbed her arm, stopping her from running off, literally. Well, the lie didn't work. My eyes were back to normal, sad, discrete. I looked down, away from her.

-"I'll take care of it Yuki. I need to be the one that speaks to Maria. Go Yuki, it's for your own good." she was shocked, all the while, petrified. "Tell your…tell our father, that the festivities will be ending soon." I smiled sadly. I left, walking away. "And…Yuki?" I turned., she nodded. "Thank you….for trying….with me and Zero I mean. It just….wasn't meant to be I guess." I smiled sadly. Before continuing. I made it to the building. I passed the hallways and noted the seemingly innocent grey haired girl.

-"I had a feeling you'd do something like this." I heard her say. "Always out to be the hero, you know that'll never happen Kuran. You were born to be the villain." My nails dug into my hands from anger.

-"That maybe so, but as long as I'm nothing like you then all is well." I told her.

-"Now, have you gone and scared off my snack?" I scoffed.

-"Tch! You and I both know you wouldn't have. It's just your ploy to upset my brother and Zero!"

-"Ah yes. Killing two birds with one stone. Why does it bother you Kuran? You and I both know you despise your brother, why not let me finish him off?" I looked away.

-"I don't despise him." after some silence, I spoke up. "Why don't you get rid of this stupid disguise, no ones buying your act…..Shizuka Hio." I told her. She smiled. Suddenly, a third party member entered the room. I gasped. He looked….just like Zero. I tried not to stare, noticing the scary resemblance in them. I shook my head, bemused by Zero's twin. In his arms was Shizuka's body. Ice began to collect around me. Maria just laughed bitterly.

-"If you kill me…what will happen to your beloved Zero, Hanabi?" I glared. She was right, I couldn't let him drop down to level E status.

-"A trade." her eyebrows rose. "You like trades…don't you Hio? My life for his. Give him what he needs and you can take me instead." she looked amused.

-"I have no need for your filthy tainted blood. You may have nobles fooled, but don't take me so lightly, Hanabi. I am a pureblood." I looked at Shizuka's body now. She spoke, finally getting rid of the other body.

-"That may be so, but through my blood runs that of many. I'm much more powerful than I appear to be." I lied, trying to make myself seem more appealing.

-"So…your blood….for my own…..why the sudden interest?" she purred, sitting near me.

-"I'm correcting a wrong that my kind has done." I spoke softly, she brushed my hair out of the way.

-"Your kind?" she asked amused. My hands still had yet to unclench. "Fine…" she lowered her face down towards my neck.

-"Shizuka! Let Yuki go!" I pulled away, startled.

-"Z-zero!" Shizuka laughed at mine and Zero's outburst.

-"Ha-hanabi?" I looked away. "Wha-" he just stopped and pointed his Bloody Rose at Shizuka, and I was quick to get in the way. If he killed her, he'd be stuck like this, slowly suffering as he transformed into a level E. "Move out of the way, Kuran." his voice was dangerously venomous. "I won't hesitate to shoot you too Hanabi! Why would you even-"

-"This is the only way!" my eyes closed in anger! "It's the only way….from stopping you from turning into a level E! If you drink her blood you'll…it'll get better…the urges…the pains…they'll dull…go away almost." I whispered. "Don't you want me out of the way? Just…let me do this Zero! I have nothing to loose!" I shouted, tears glossing up my eyes.

-"Ugh! Hanabi…" he looked at me sadly.

-"This was…the only way…to make sure you and Yuki are safe…that's why you're here right?! To protect Yuki?! Well, you saw that she's not here, so just- just go already!" I shouted at him, I felt it….the blood dripping from my palms, my nails having sliced through the skin from having held them so tightly. I felt like my legs were jello, they'd give in now, any second. Before I knew it, someone grabbed my hand, whispering my name. Zero looked at me, with sad eyes….I stared deep into them, enjoying what could have been my last time seeing his beautiful purple gaze.

-"This girl has tamed you!" Shizuka spoke, Zero gasped, letting go of me immediately. She continued to taunt him, using her own voice to bind Zero. The bond taking effect, she had created him into what he was now. I was scared to say the least. Zero looked like he was under a spell. I never had the power to do that, it was just an image created by my brother and father after so many years. I had no real true powers like the other purebloods, just what I took in from my feeds on other powerful nobles. She neared closer to Zero.

-"You-you said you just wanted me, here I am! Leave him alone! Stop!" she continued to get closer to his neck, before biting him. I closed my eyes, stopping myself from viewing this. Covered my ears, I didn't want to hear the long gulps of blood that ran down her throat. His blood, Zero's blood. "Stop! You've…made your point! He's hurt enough! Why are you doing this?! You're being..so cruel to him! Stop!"

-"I'm punishing him for becoming so attached to you." I was shocked. Attached to me? "He's…trying to hide it. He hates himself for loving you so. You're the reason he hates himself so much too Hanabi." Tears started streaming dowm my face at her words.

-"I…I knew that…that I'd do this…but I just couldn't help it….I loved him. It wasn't a game to me! I just…needed him, wanted him. I thought that…being what I was…would be enough…I'm not…like you…not like any of them…I'm just….I'm sorry Zero…I'm sorry I was making your life all the more worse." I thought, gloomily. Zero snapped out of it, taking my wrist when Shizuka got closer to me. She taunted him, but pushed to far. He grabbed her neck, shooting at her repeatedly. I stopped him, pushing him away. If he didn't take her blood, that was it. She laughed, this insane woman was facing death, and she was laughing.

-"But this is not enough… to kill me!"

-"I'll finish it right now! I'll end it all!" She blocked the next few shots Zero took at her.

"Those eyes…he knows in his heart, he wants to die with me." they fought some more, before a katana came into the picture. It was that Zero look alike again, Ichiru. He had a mask over his face, but I knew it was him.

-"Shizuka why are you playing with him? I will not let you die!" shouted Ichiru. He sounded like Zero too. It was so…uncanny.

-"Hm…don't interfere. Zero and I have unfinished business. You have no need to worry, I have things well under control and I have no intension of dying here." she left.

-"Shizuka!"

-"Slow down, your not going to leave again are you brother." I turned between them. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your…girlfriend, Zero?" Zero managed to knock off the mask on his other half's face.

-"It's obvious…that you're my twin brother, Ichiru." He laughed and I looked behind him, trying to get around him towards Hio. The two of them talked amongst themselves, I wasn't paying any attention, just shifting my gaze between the door and the blade in the hands of Zero's twin. Once I thought I was close enough, I ran for it.

-"Not so fast…" I saw the knife being brought down to me, my hands getting ready to blow him back.

-"Get out of the way!" Zero pushed me down, using his gun to block the knife. I landed hard on my backside, partially shocked that Zero had saved me. "Get out of here Hanabi! Get away!" he shouted, not even turning to look at me as he stayed focused on his brother.

-"I…" I stood up, getting ready to run. "I'm coming back to check on you Zero!" I ran, Ichiru too busy fighting off Zero to stop me from tracking down Shizuka. I let my feet push me forward, I was scared. What if Zero got hurt?! I had to do this quick, besides, it wasn't like I could just kill Zero's twin brother. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about that, having killed off his last relative. I let my feet carry me in the right direction as I tracked down her scent. She was wounded, and we were running short on time. I quickly made it through one of the doors, pushing them open.

-"So…is he still alive?" she taunted me, staring out the window. I growled her, showing my true nature, my fangs poking out of my lips. My eyes shined a new color, scarlet, ruby red. I was thirsty. Her blood soaking her light colored clothes. "Hungry Hanabi?" I growled again, lunging at her now, my nails fully extended as I lashed at her. She simply kicked me back, still having most of her strength. I landed with a thud against the wall, the air knocked completely out of me. "Pathetic." She walked over to me, jabbing her foot on my stomach. I gasped out in tremendous pain. She applied more pressure, a few ribs cracking. I coughed out, blood spilling from my lips. The broken bone must have punctured something. "You should...have let your...brother…do the hard work Kuran." she spoke, putting more force onto my chest. I hissed at her. She lifted me up by my neck, I let my pale hands grip her own, trying to pry them open. I was gasping now, I could no longer get oxygen into my lungs.

Hio smirked, I began to claw at her hands, she sneered before using her other hand's nails as daggers and plunging them into my gut. I screamed, a blood curling sound echoing through the whole dorm. She smiled maliciously before she leaned into me, forcefully tilting my neck to the side before ravenously biting into my neck, I whimpered in pain. My eyes were drooping, I could hear my heart beating franticly like a hummingbird's in my broken ribcage. "Zero… I'm sorry." I whispered, I felt her bite down harder. He'd die….he'd…turn into what he hated most…he'd die slowly, and suffer every nanosecond of it. My eyes shined red, wild and crazed. I pushed her back. No! I wouldn't let that happen to him! She was shocked, completely and utterly, her wounds just barely beginning to heal from her feeding. My purple dress, damp and clung to me even more from my life liquid.

-"I'm going to make sure you pay for making his life hell!" I growled, tackling her. I grabbed her neck, applying force. I could feel my fingers going red, flames began to float around us. She tried to get her grip around my body before I bit into my left pointer finger, blood forming thread. I wrapped her in it, jumping back. I felt my gaze shift, I wasn't strong. I wouldn't last long doing all this. I quickly dove at her again, fangs extended as I bit into her forearm, taking my fill. I drank and drank, her wounds reopening and becoming much worse. She laughed, she felt it too. She'd die soon.

-"Your brother must be proud of you…his pawns falling into place." My eyes widened. A..pawn? "He got what he wanted anyways." she sighed, closing her eyes. Suddenly, I felt excruciating pain take over my midsection. A dagger, protruding from my stomach, the hilt coming from my back.

-"Shizuka…" I turned, for a second I thought it was Zero, but I noticed the length of Ichiru's hair. He tried to kick me away from her, but I held on and kept drinking. He began to punch me, my eyes drooping from pain. My teeth sheathed into my mouth and I fell. My eyes closed, an annoying ringing in my ear. I could hear the voices of all my friends, see their concerned faces. They knew….my blood was spilling….and they were worried. Kaname…he knew too…. Shizuka disappeared into dust, the boy leaving afterwards. I was alone. My eyes were shut tight from the excruciating pain.

-"Hana…bi…" I felt someone nudge my body, my eyes opening slightly. I looked towards the door, my hunched body trying to stand erect. I just fell.

-"Ze-ro….She's…dead…." I whispered. My voice…hoarse and cracking from the pressure. He wobbled over to me and fell by my side. I lifted him up, his head on my lap, my stomach staining his silver hair with my blood. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around my body as best as he could. "Shh…it's okay …Zero…" I tried to stay awake, tried to prolong this happiness just a bit longer. I hummed my mother's melody again, brushing his hair softly.

-"Hana..bi?" I waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

-"I'm…sorry Zero…." I whispered. I leaned down, I brought my lips to his, giving him a passionate kiss, I was aware of the blood, of Shizuka's blood and my blood sliding down his throat. I pulled back, it wasn't enough.

-"I'm…sorry…..too….ugh…ug…huh….." his eyes closed, and he blacked out. I felt my end drawing near. I brushed his hair away. I felt the tears, sliding down my cheeks. I gave him one more peck on the cheek, I let my hand slide to the blade on my back, pulling it out. I whimpered and groaned in pain. I brought the knife to Zero's open mouth, letting a few drops slide down his throat before slicing my wrist. I let the warm blood enter his parted lips, as he subconsciously drank down my blood, mingled with it was Shizuka Hio's blood.

-"Your….Zero…you'll get be-tter…..I…prom-mise…." my eyes felt heavier, I wanted to just give up. I heard light foot steps and did my best to look up, afraid it was Ichiru, back to finish off his brother. "Ka..na…me…" I reached out for him, he took my hand. My brother, for once in his life, looked scared for me, worried about me. His mahogany, almost red, eyes, held such sadness. "Get…Zero…help…..sa-ave….h-him." I stuttered out, before my whole body went limp, my world enveloping in a blanket of darkness.

~~~Zero's POV~~~~

I heard an annoying buzzing in my ears. My eyes hurt, there was a dark orange light shining from behind my closed eyelids. I tried to open them, but it pained me to do so. But why? Without realizing it, my lips began to move, mumbling a set of words repeatedly, robotically. "Yuki….Shizuka…Ichiru…Hana-bi." I kept repeating them over and over, but for some reason, I was more interested in the last one. Hanabi. I could feel tears collecting behind my closed eyelids. She had…only been trying to show her love towards me.

My thoughts shifted to a shattered box, covered in girlie stones. The glass stones coming off, some shattering, and some of the metal bent and broken after I threw it. Then the teddy bear, the stuffed animal who's head I had ripped off, the stuffing flying everywhere. I had woken up confused that day, when I saw Hanabi next to me, I thought I'd be disappointed that it wasn't Yuki. Yet that wasn't how it happened, I was actually elated it was her. Somehow that pureblood vixen had managed to sneak her way into my heart, plaguing my thoughts with her image, her scent, her entire being. I was upset with myself for loving her, for loving a pure blood, for loving a vampire, for loving a monster.

-"Hanabi." Last nights events replayed themselves in my head and I sprang up, instantly regretting the sudden motion. I winced and grabbed at my side, my whole body was becoming numb from the intense pain. I winced, but tried to stand still. My tongue felt strangely numb, there was a sweet after taste on my mouth. It reminded me of when I would feed off of Yuki, but this was…much different. Stronger. Sweeter. Different….Better... My head turned to take in my surroundings. I was in a hospital, next to my bed was another bed, the sheets stained red, wrinkled and unmade. My eyebrows crinkled at the confusion. 'Hanabi?' Could that be hers? It smelt like it. Then again, that was a lot of blood, if anyone lost that much, they'd certainly be dead by now. Then again, she was a vampire, there was none of that white powdery substance on the sheets. I stood and walked out the door. I had to make sure Hanabi was safe.

I made my way out and noticed I was still at the school, so I was guessing Kaien Cross was still somewhere here. I continued, making my way slowly through the doors, trying to find her. I passed by one of the empty rooms, the one Master Yagari put me in once while I was under surveillance. There, on the bed of the room was an object, a humanly shaped object, covered with a dark blue blanket with tiny flowers stitched onto it, at the bottom was the initials H.K.

I tried to move forward, but my body wouldn't respond. I was hoping I was wrong. I was hoping that if it was her, that she'd be asleep. That had to be it. Hanabi Kuran was a vampire, she can't be dead and still have a solid body there. I finally managed to limp my way over to the bed, once I was at the foot of it, I tried to reach towards the blanket to remove it. 'Please…don't be her.' My hand, slowly but delicately, began to move the blanket. As I did, I was met with matted mahogany hair, the air caught in my throat. I continued to peel off the blanket, the pale forehead making my throat dry. Soon, her closed eye lids, her button nose, her pale white cheeks, her once pink lips.

A sob tried to make its way up my mouth, clogging up my throat when I tried to stop it. 'It can't be! She's…sleeping.' I let my finger tips glide across her cheek, her skin was cold. 'Vampires are….naturally cold….aren't they?' I asked myself. My heart pounding in my chest. My hand went for hers, searching for a pulse. I was side tracked, noticing a large gash on her wrist. After that, it was like an anvil had fallen over my body. I quickly through the blanket off of her body inspecting her. I noticed it now, the large wound on her clothed chest, near her heart.

-"She…gave me her blood….she drank…Shizuka's blood." I held my head in both my hands. She sacrificed herself for me, I could remember everything now since I drank her blood, even though I wasn't aware of it.

-"I'll never understand how someone with such a prestigious reputation could fall in love with someone of your class, a Level E…or a Level D, now isn't it? You drank Shizuka Hio's blood through poor Hanabi. She was just a pawn to you, wasn't she." I turned, angrily towards that voice. Kaname Kuran there.

-"Shut up! You don't know anything!" He just laughed, shaking his head.

-"You're the one who doesn't know anything Zero. Hanabi isn't…."his cocky voice died down once his eyes shifted to the body on the bed. "Nothing. You don't desserve to know. Yuki's awaiting you, I suggest you explain to her the situation. I can't comfort her without telling her the details Kiryuu. It is your job to do that." he left.

-"Kaname?" Kaien Cross was there at the door, surprised to see him there.

-"Zero." Next to him, my master. He glared at Kaname, before looking at headmaster. They nodded and Master Tooga left, Headmaster Cross walking over to me after locking the door. Or so I thought. He walked over to her….her corpse. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

-"Huh….little Hanabi…" I closed my eyes, remembering her smile whenever he'd call her that. "It's a shame…I had such high expectations didn't I Hanabi?" It was quiet for a second. "You know Zero, I was well aware of her affection for you. She was such a sweet girl, filled with such pain and hurt. She reminded me of you….Forced to become something she never wanted to be." My eyes widened, did that mean. "I bet your wondering why her body hasn't dispersed, you see Zero….Hanabi isn't a vampire." His words rung in my ears, over and over, echoing. My eyes felt like they'd pop out of my sockets as I stared at her, stared at Hanabi.

-"But then-how…"

-"Kaname Kuran is Hanabi's half brother. They have the same father, but….her mother was a normal human woman. Neither knew, until someone found out. The Kuran's couldn't allow others to know that there was another child of theirs outside of marriage. So…her mother was killed. She's a hybrid, a half human, half vampire child. She didn't stand a chance against Shizuka…at least, she shouldn't have." He smiled after a while, my mouth still wide open. "But she's such a fighter, my little Hanabi. There's no doubt in my mind she didn't find that strength in her because of you Zero." he patted my shoulder before leaving. I dropped to the ground afterwards. She wasn't….she was a…. Tears unknowingly rolled down my face, as fisted my hands angrily. My teeth gnashing together hard as I began to hit the floor.

-"No….No..No…" I kept repeating, hit after hit. A sob shook my body as I let my fingers grace the tattoo. I looked at her, I looked at my savior. I stood, walking weakly towards the bed. I slid in, bringing her body to me. I remembered the song she sang to me before she….before she…I can't. I murmured the words, hearing her voice in my head, hearing her hum the melody in my mind. "Hanabi….I'm sorry. Forgive me…." I held her body just a little bit longer, before getting up. I could hear footsteps coming this way, master. They needed to take her, they were going to bury her. I kissed her cold blue lips one last time, enjoying the last hints of her scent before standing. I lifted her up.

-"Zero-what are you doing?!" I looked at my master.

-"Let's go." I would be the one to hold her, I'd be the one to burry her. Me, no one else.

~~A week later~~~~

I stood in front of the the cherry tree. The Sakura blossoms in full bloom as they danced in the wind. In front of that was loose, piled dirt and a decent sized stone with lit incense that smelled of wild flowers. 'My Hanabi.' I thought, kneeling down, rubbing the soil. In my hand was a funny looking bear. A bear that I had Yuki sew together for me after removing the stuffing from my pillow to put into it. In my other hand, a small box, a wooden box. The metal box was beyond repair, but I had some of the rhinestones that hadn't broken as badly. I placed the box by the stone, on top was carved Hanabi Hatoro, her mother's last name. I sighed, my throat tightening. I hadn't fed blood in a while, but I didn't crave it, and I had this woman, this dead and buried woman, to thank, but I couldn't. I quickly got up and walked to my door.

I shut the door, pulling out bloody rose. I searched my back pocket for a letter and found it, inside the letter was a picture. A picture of a beautiful, young green eye girl standing next to a fourteen year old boy with silver hair. The girl was smiling, pulling on the corners of the boys mouth. The next was one where someone had cut the picture, removing the picture of Kaname. Yes, it was a picture of Kaname and Hanabi, as she lightly smiled at the cameraman who took the snapshot. The letter, was one written in a nice beautiful and elegant scrawling, bright colorful inks of course. She had used her gel pens that her adoptive father had gotten her. I remembered she tested her pens out on them, making all her friends each a letter. Mine had hearts all over it, and roses. Yuki's had smiley faces and stars, just like Kaien's.

I then found the last picture, one Headmaster Cross took, it was of last year, but it was the most recent one he had. She had a bright, tentative smile and a light blush as she stood in her regular close, by the sakura tree, reading her poem filled book. I set everything down by my nightstand, the tiny bear still in my hands. I placed it down too. I laid on the bed, closing my eyes and waited for sleep to consume me. In my dreams was where I was ever happy now, the only place I could actually see her again. 'Hanabi'.

-"Zero…." I could almost hear her whisper back.

Zero PIX!

s1019 . photobucket albums / af317 / VioletNatured / Anime / ? action = view ¤ t = Zero . png

(pix of zero)

s1019 . photobucket albums / af317 / VioletNatured / Anime / ?action=view¤t=zero15-1 . jpg

(poor zero!)

s1019 . photobucket albums / af317 / VioletNatured / Anime / ?action=view¤t=zero17 - 1 .jpg

(ZERO! T_T)

s1019 . photobucket albums / af317 / VioletNatured / Anime / ?action=view¤t=zero18-1 . jpg

(man..u dont know whether to drool over the fact that he's shirtless or cry over the fact that HE'S CRYING!)


End file.
